Mission:Tramgress Hong Kong
Tramgress Hong Kong 是由 探員 所建立的組圖任務，全套共有二十四個任務，任務地點為全條香港電車(Tram)車路（筲箕灣至堅尼地城，經跑馬地）。 本任務任務涵蓋範圍廣，作者建議乘坐電車進行任務。 任務描述 本任務的描述互相串連，現一同描述。（括號內數字表示任務順序） 長文注意 (1) Since 1904, trams have been running between the east and the west along the northern coast of Hong Kong Island. Let's start our journey from Shau Kei Wan to Kennedy Town via Happy Valley. (2) Due to continuous growth in population and economy, demand for a comprehensive transport system began in 1881. England sanctioned the building of a tramway system on Hong Kong Island on 29 Aug 1901. (3) 1902- The Hongkong Tramway Electric Company Limited was established in England, responsible for building and operating the tramway system for Hong Kong *GPS accuracy affects your tramgress experience* (4) 1903 - The construction of a single-track system began and it ran from Kennedy Town to Causeway Bay. The route was later extended to Shau Kei Wan. (5) On 2 July 1904, tramcar no. 16 left the depot for its first test run. Mr. Jones, the Director of Public Works, rode on and announced that the tram was fit for service after inspecting the system. (6) Some coolies tried to haul their carts on the tram track. This caused many delays and nuisances for the tram service. A legislation in 1911 was enacted to stop the illegal use of tram track. (7) 1912 - Owing to strong passenger demand, the first double-deck tramcar was introduced. (8) 1913 - The open-top upper deck was not popular during rainy weather. Light canvas roof covers were then added. (9) 1922 - Tram service was extended to the Race Course in Happy Valley. (10) 1923 - tramcars were fitted with permanent wooden roofs and roll-down blinds. *Make sure your tram is heading to Happy Valley!* (11) 1924 - Hong Kong Tramways began to build a double track between Causeway Bay and Shau Kei Wan. (12) 1925 - Newly designed tramcars with fully enclosed upperdeck were in service. *Disembark at Happy Valley Terminus and board the next tram towards Kennedy Town at the end of this mission* (13) 1927 - The new double track between Shau Kei Wan and Quarry Bay was in use with the completion of the new wide road. *Ready for the 2nd half?* (14) 1928 - Hong Kong Tramways was allowed to operate bus services plying between Hong Kong Island and Kowloon side. (15) 1930 - Banner-like tram body advertisement made its first appearance. (16) 1933 - Hong Kong Tramways lost the franchise to run the bus operation in Government's open tender and the buses were eventually sold to the China Motor Bus Company. (17) 1938 - Air brake system was introduced to improve the tram's on-road performance, which was also used to operate the turnstile afterward. (18) 1941 - Japanese Occupation took place and very limited tram service was provided. Only 12 tramcars were in operation from Causeway Bay to Western Market. (19) There were 63 tramcars in service by August 1946. Single-track system was substituted by double track system in August 1949. (20) 1951 - Russell Street Depot (renamed Sharp Street Depot) in Causeway Bay was rebuilt. 1953 - A new route from North Point to Whitty Street in order to ease the traffic congestion in Shau Kei Wan. (21) 1965 - Due to increasing demand, single deck trailer was introduced. The trailer was attached to the back of ordinary tramcar and designed to serve first class passengers only. (22) 1966 - As trailers were well accepted by passengers, 22 single deck trailers were deployed in the fleet. Trailers were withdrawn from service in 1982. (23) 1971 - Hong Kong Tramways began to employ female conductors and drivers. 1972 - Class distinction was abolished. *Disembark at the Terminus. Thanks for joining. Let's walk back to an MTR stn* (24) 2014 - Hong Kong Tramways celebrated its milestone: 110 years in service. *Hope you had an enjoyable mission trip!* Category:Missions Category:組圖任務 Category:香港任務 Category:捷運／地鐵／鐵道任務